Immortal Memories
by Scarecrow of a Man
Summary: People come, and people go, but memories never die. Why can't Kakashi understand that? KakaSaku-ish. My first romance fic, writing tips are welcome!
1. Insecurities

So, this is the first time i've attempted to write anything vaguely romantic. If you have any writing tips for me, feel free to share!

Immortal Memories

Chapter 1: Insecurities

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi-Sensei, open up!" Sakura kicked at Kakashi's door with her foot, because her hands were full of groceries. "Come on!"

About a century later, the door creaked open, and her sensei's expressionless face appeared.

"About time! I brought you more groceries." As if that wasn't obvious.

She knew her way around, and hurried straight to Kakashi's small kitchen. She set the load of groceries on the counter and began to rummage through them.

"So, how have you been? Your mission went well, I take it?" She realized that he hadn't said a word the whole time. He wasn't a talker, but he usually answered her questions.

She turned to look at him. He was leaning against the table, arms crossed, staring at her with something that wasn't quite a glare...But he was obviously perturbed. She sighed loudly.

"Okay, what did I do?"

"What did you do? You did the unthinkable."

"What!?"

"You...Told them that I would go to the...Party." He shivered at the last word.

"That's what this is about?" Sakura almost laughed. "It's just a party. It won't kill you.

"Yes, but it will make me feel as if my brain is being stabbed with shards of glass."

Sakura grimaced at that disgusting image. "Lighten up, Kakashi-Sensei. It's Naruto's Jonin celebration. You HAVE to go."

"He knows that i'm proud of him. I don't think going is necessary."

"You're going."

"I went to YOUR celebration. Isn't that good enough?"

"You only went because Naruto made you."

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm just returning the favor. He'll be happy if you come!"

"I HATE social gatherings."

"Yes, I know. You'd much rather sit at home and read porn."

"It's not porn, it's romance."

"There's a sex scene in every chapter. It's porn."

"It's very physical romance, but romance nonetheless."

Sakura couldn't help but smile.

She opened Kakashi's nearly empty fridge and began to set things carefully inside. "So, anyways, I already told Tsunade-Sama and Naruto that you would come."

"I can't"

"Why not? Give me one good reason why you can't."

"I hate people and I hate crowds. So I REALLY hate crowds of people."

"As opposed to what, crowds of dogs?"

"I like dogs."

Sakura sniffed the air distastefully. "Yes, I know."

"Hey, don't sniff like that! My dogs are perfectly clean."

"I'm more of a cat person myself."

"I like cats too. I had a white cat once. He was extremely fat-"

"Don't change the subject."

Kakashi ignored her and strode over to stand beside her. "You know, you don't have to bring me groceries."

Sakura said nothing.

"I'm not old, and I'm not disabled. You don't have to take care of me." Kakashichuckled. "Sometimes I think you forget that i'm not even 30."

"...You're still changing the subject." She turned to Kakashi. "It's not a huge celebration. There won't be a massive crowd of people. I think you can tough it out."

"...I suppose."

"So you'll come?"

"No."

"Why!?"

"I won't be able to wear my uniform, will I?"

"Well, no...Don't you have anything else to wear?"

"Yes. But I don't like to show my scars." Kakashi said bluntly.

"...You can still wear your gloves. Problem solved. Anything else?"

"Yes. I hate drunk people."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'll keep all the scary drunk people away from you."

"Yeah, right. You can TRY, but you'll fail. I swear, drunk people are attracted to me."

"I really doubt that-"

"I'm serious! It's like I have a huge sign on my head that says 'Drunk people: Come bother me'!"

"I'll keep all the drunk people away from you. I promise." Sakura said this, even though she was pretty sure she wouldn't be around every second to make sure no drunks puked on, hit on, or tried to kill Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at her, with an almost shy expression. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"Hm...No thanks."

"What now?!"

"Well, they'll expect me to eat."

"Oh, god forbid you consume food like a normal human being." She said sarcastically.

"I hate eating in front of people."

"That's...Really abnormal."

"I'm not abnormal."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You know..." She turned back to the groceries. "Crazy people never know that they're crazy."

"Oh, so I'm crazy now?" Kakashi picked up an orange and rolled it in his hands absentmindedly. He sighed. "I don't like eating in front of people." He reapeated. "So I can't eat at the party."

"Well of course you can't eat at the party! Have you forgotten what the hospital told you?"

"Huh?" Kakashi's eyebrows shot up questioningly.

Sakura grinned. "You can't eat solid food for another week. Doctor's orders." She winked at him. "There's your excuse."

"Ah..." Kakashi smiled. "Very clever. Thanks."

"So, NOW you'll come?" Sakura pleaded.

Kakashi let out a long sigh, then smiled. "Yes, Sakura, i'll come."

Sakura was relieved. "Thanks, sensei, Naruto will really appreciate it."

Kakashi laughed. "Naruto couldn't care less about who shows up. Just as long as he gets his ramen..."

Her sensei had a point. "Well, thanks anyways." She glanced up at him. "But I need you to do me one more favor."

She could've sworn he almost bolted for the door.

"What is it, Sakura?" He sounded almost afraid.

Sakura scowled at him, then thrust a banana towards him. "Eat this."

"Sakura..." Kakashi cringed and looked down at the banana as if it was the most repulsive thing he had ever seen.

"PLEASE eat it?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You're never hungry."

Kakashi began to walk away.

"Fine! Then at least drink this."

Kakashi turned back around and Sakura pushed a can into his hands.

"Uh, what is it?"

"It's just a protein shake."

Kakashi sighed, opened the can, and took a swig. "Happy now?" He grimaced at the taste.

"No. But it'll do."

Sakura folded the empty grocery bags and put them in a pile. Kakashi took another drink, then smiled in an odd way. He set down the shake, then suddenly stripped off his shirt.

"Oh great!" Sakura slapped her forehead. "You spiked your stupid protein shake while I wasn't looking!"

"Ha ha. How funny." Kakashi wandered over to a closet. "I just want to see if my nice shirt still fits."

"It'll be too big if anything." Sakura muttered.

"Sorry, didn't catch that!" Kakashi called from the other room.

Sakura went over to him and watched him search through his small closet. "Well, I guess i'll be going. Thanks for agreeing to come.

"Mm hm..." Kakashi's eyes never left the closet.

"Take care of yourself. I want all that food I brought eaten by the next time I come over."

"Sakura..." He was looking at her now. "You...Don't have to come back. You don't have to bring me groceries. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need a baby-sitter."

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura was annoyed at his rudeness. "I worry about you!"

"Wait another 40 years, THEN you can worry about me." A strange smile crossed his face, full of sorrow and bitterness. "Of course" he chuckled darkly. "I seriously doubt that I'll still be alive in 40 years."

Sakura didn't know how to respond to her sensei's morbid behavior.

"Don't-Don't say stuff like that!"

"You know it's true."

She did. She did know it was true. She wanted to say something helpful, wanted to comfort him. Instead she just said "Goodbye, sensei." And left him.

The sun was setting as she made her way home, the truth in Kakashi's words weighing heavily upon her. Why were they so different? She just couldn't understand him. Sure, everyone dies eventually. That's not a reason to distance yourself from everyone. But Kakashi didn't get that. He refused to get close to anyone, because he was afraid of losing them. Why didn't he understand that if you had memories of someone, that person would never die?


	2. Comfort Zone

Hello! I would like to apologize in advance for the bar scene in this chapter. I'm underage, so obviously, I've never actually been inside a bar. So I'm sorry if the description isn't very accurate. Once again, suggestions are welcome!

Immortal Memories

Chapter 2: Comfort Zone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was exactly 8:55 when Sakura entered the bar. Miraculously, she had managed to convince Naruto to hold his celebration at some place other than Ichiraku. He had finally decided on a simple bar, after Sakura assured him that she would treat him to ramen the following day. She was dressed semi-formally; Nice enough to be respectful, but not so fancy that she would stick out. A modest red dress that was simple, yet flattering. Naruto would probably be pleased, she smirked to herself.

She glanced around for a clock; 8:57 now. She had told Kakashi that the party started at 8:00, when in reality, it started at 9:00. Hopefully, her little fib about the time would cause Kakashi to be on time, for once.

"Sakura!" Naruto's loud voice rang out from across the room. "Over here!" He waved her over to where a good sized group had already gathered.

He had traded his usual orange attire for a dress shirt that actually looked nice on him.

"Naruto!" She gave him a big hug. "Fianlly a Jonin! Took you long enough!" She teased. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Naruto's gaze fell upon her outfit. "Y-You look great." A blush rose up in his cheeks.

'Knew it.' Sakura thought smugly.

"You don't look bad yourself."

"I was about to go order a round-"

"With your own money? I don't think so! First round's on me!"

Sakura made her way over to the bar.

"Could you order something besides beer? How about some scotch?" A familar voice came from behind her.

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin. "The hell, sensei?! You scared the crap out of me! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Calm down, I didn't mean to scare you..." He held his hands up in front of himself defensively, as if she might attack him.

"I know."

What Kakashi had said to her yesterday still lingered in her mind, but she pushed it aside. She was done thinking about it. Besides, it's not like it was the first despressing thing he'd ever said to her.

She smiled at him, then glanced at the clock. 9:20-Only 20 minutes late. Well, an hour and 20 minutes as far as he knew...

"Glad you showed up."

"Said I would come, didn't I?"

Now that she'd gotten over her scare, Sakura had a chance to take in her sensei's attire. He was wearing the nice shirt he had been searching for yesterday, and Sakura had been right-It WAS too big. It was really odd to see him in something other than his Jonin uniform. He still wore his familiar gloves, pulled up as far as they would go, cover the shameful acts of his weaker times. He tugged at the gloves as if he could feel her gaze on them.

"You look nice, sensei."

Kakashi took a moment to glance at her outfit.

"So do you." But his face remained expressionless. He didn't even bat an eye.

For some reason, an odd dissapointment rose up inside of her. She brushed it away.

"So." She smiled up at him. "Scotch, you said?"

Much later, Sakura was having a great time, enjoying the freedom of being 21. She was glad she had listened to Kakashi about the scotch-It really hit the spot. She could go for some more...No, she was responsible. There was no way she was going to get hammered like Kiba, who was laughing like a madman at something Naruto had said. Really, now, how was he ever going to make it home safely?

She was seated beside Ino, who kept going on about some skank trying to flirt with Shikamaru. Sakura really didn't care about Ino's boy problems, but hey-What are friends for? She kept looking around the room for Kakashi. He'd had quite an exciting night; Naruto had ignored his congratulations and tackled him with a bear hug, he had declined food offers from 3 different people, (Something about 'Doctor's orders'. *Wink wink*) and, having found the crowd to hectic, retired to a quiet corner. Her eyes picked him out. He was still in the corner, but he had been joined by another person - and he was looking pretty uneasy. Sakura stifled laughter. Kakashi really did attract drunk people! The stagger in the other man's movements were unmistakable. So, what now? Listen to Ino complain, or go rescue Kakashi from the terrifying drunk guy? Sakura remembered the way Kakashi had said "You promise?" and the cute face he had made. Cute? Maybe she really did have too much to drink.

With a sigh, she excused herself and fought her way through the crowd. She reached the corner and grabbed her sensei's arm. He looked away from the man and down at her in surprise. Sakura smiled at the bothersome drunk.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the two of you will have to continue your conversation later. You see, Hatake-San is a suspect in a murder, and I need to question him."

Kakashi gave her a weird look.

Fortunately, the drunk guy merely mumbled something unintelligible and stumbled away.

"Wow." Kakashi gave her an amused look. "Suspect in a murder. Gets 'em every time."

Sakura giggled, still holding Kakashi's arm.

"So, did you have a pleasant conversation?"

"Hard to understand most of it. Something about my ass."

"Of course. That's completely understandable."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Not sure how to respond, he quickly changed the subject. "What time is it?"

Sakura searched for the clock again.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. "That late!? Time really flies..."

"Are you leaving?"

"What, eager to be rid of me?"

"Don't answer questions with questions."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?"

"Ha, you just did it!"

"Damn." He chuckled. "So back to the original question-"

"Yes, i'm leaving."

"Do you have a hospital shift tomorrow?"

"No, but Shizune hasn't been feeling well. I'm afraid I might have to cover for her."

"Ah, better safe than sorry, I suppose...Guess i'll head home too."

Sakura shook her head. "No, don't leave because of me! Stay a while longer."

"Oh, yes, because i'm just having loads of fun." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Sakura was slightly embarrased. "I keep forgetting that you're way out of your comfort zone."

Kakashi smiled. "Nah, i'm glad I came. Reading the same romance novels over and over again can get pretty boring."

"Porn."

"Romance."

Kakashi and Sakura exited the bar together after bidding everyone farewell.

"So." Sakura grinned. "Will you walk me home?"

"Our houses are in the exact same direction, dummy. What else would I do: Go in the complete opposite direction and circle all the way around the village to get home?"

"That's what i'm going to do if you keep on being sarcastic." Sakura scowled.

"Can't help it. It's my nature."

"Thanks again for coming." Sakura said as they reached her house.

"You've thanked me a thousand times! It's really not that big of a deal...I mean, I know I don't usually go to parties, but i'm not some kind of hermit!"

Sakura laughed. "Ok then, thanks for walking me home!"

"Thank me one more time, and I really WILL walk in the complete opposite direction next time!"

Sakura looked up at him.

"Next time...?"

"Oh!" Kakashi glanced away, looking almost flustered. "I mean...Um..." Then he stopped and smiled, looking her straight in the eye. "Yes. Next time. Let's hang out again."

Sakura's face lit up. Why the hell did his words make her so happy!? He was just Kakashi-sensei...

"Wow." She laughed. "I guess you really are bored with your porn novels!"

"Romance. Good night, Sakura."

Sakura closed the door behind her, still smiling. She finally had a chance to make her sensei understand the immortality of memories.


End file.
